


Wait for You

by Aurone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cemetery, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Shiro goes to the cemetery to say good-bye to Adam.





	Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 shook me a bit. I felt lots of emotions watching it. Some good and some bad. This is what I feel like is a missing scene we should have had at the end of season 7.

Shiro pulled his car up to the gate.  He put it in park and grabbed the flowers in the passenger seat.  He closed his eyes for a moment steeling himself for what he was about to do.

_ I really should have. . . But I couldn’t.  _

He got out of the car and walked the short distance to a simply marked grave in the cemetery.  The headstone, which was a square stone marker, simply said Adam Wilson born September 19, 1988 to August 10, 2016.  Shiro, with a bowed head, read the words on the stone. He reached out to touch the stone with his hand tracing the name engraved there. 

He then laid the flowers on the grave and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.  We won, Adam. Earth is safe. The Galra are gone for now. But rebuilding is complicated and they have needed me for so much.”

The air seemed to listen as Shiro took a deep breath and continued, “They told me how brave you were leading the first wave of pilots against the Galra. Adam, why? Why did you have to do that?  Why couldn’t you. . . this once?”

Shiro sighed as he sat down beside the stone head in his hands as he continued, “Adam. . . I’m sorry.  I should have been here for you. Then maybe. . .”

Shiro didn’t even notice when tears began to fall down his face. The wind stirred against his cheek as if to offer comfort.

“I should have never left you. . . I should have. . .”

“I just miss you so much. And I am so sorry.  Sorry I left. Sorry we argued. Sorry that I didn’t ever tell you how much you meant to me.”

Shiro, fighting back a sob, collected himself. 

“You should see Keith now.  He’s grown so much over the last few years.  He’s become a strong leader. You would have been proud of the pilot that he has become. Who knew our little discipline case would turn out to be such a mature man and great leader.  You would be proud of Lance too. He has done so well. They are both putting your lessons to good use.”

Shiro looked up at the blue sky.   _ I’ve endured so much. Why this too?  Why does Adam have to be gone? Haven’t I paid enough? _

Shiro choked, “I know you said you wouldn’t be here when got back but I am pretty sure this is not what you had in mind. I just . . . God Adam, I just  _ need  _ you to know that I love you and . . . I’m sorry.”

The wind ruffled through Shiro’s hair much in the same way Adam used to do. 

Shiro sat there in the silence for a little while grieving at last for the man that he had loved and the future they would never have.  

_ I thought once I got home.  We. . . we could talk and make up. Even though he said he wouldn’t, I thought he would wait for me.  I still thought I’d marry Adam one day.  _

Shiro, taking back his stoic control, stood up. He kissed his fingers and then placed his fingers on the gravestone.  As he turned to walk away, he didn’t notice the shade that watched him as he left the cemetery. 

It whispered with the wind’s voice, “ _ Takashi, I am sorry too. Please don’t forgot how much I loved you. And know that this time, I will wait for you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Come and hang out with me on tumblr @auronevardell.


End file.
